


【光电潇应】胡不归

by Akooooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akooooo/pseuds/Akooooo
Summary: *不算北漂的北漂爱情故事*翟潇闻/夏之光 前后有意义*卑微社畜66x流浪歌手44*有部分H情节，轻微口情节





	【光电潇应】胡不归

**Author's Note:**

> *不算北漂的北漂爱情故事  
*翟潇闻/夏之光 前后有意义  
*卑微社畜66x流浪歌手44  
*有部分H情节，轻微口情节

1.  
夏之光是被翟潇闻捡回来的。  
在离他家五公里外的天桥下的桥洞里捡回来的。

那条路很偏，并不是翟潇闻下班后回家的最优路线，但他今晚偏偏就走了这条路。  
这地方放在白天也很少有人路过，在晚上也不过有且仅有零星几盏路灯勉强能让人看清前方的路，昏黄的灯光比当天的月色还要黯淡。  
翟潇闻开始只是停下想在那点根烟——烟酒在这座城市里是比止痛药更能抚慰伤痛的廉价药品。但桥洞底下的风太大了，打火机中蹿出的火苗在黑暗中闪了几次也没将烟点上。在又一次失败之后翟潇闻烦躁地跺了跺脚，开始为自己的愚蠢行径感到丢脸。但好在这也没人看到，没人看见的事情就等同于不曾发生——他本来是想这样自我安慰的。  
但从黑暗中突然冒出的红点与并不属于自己的声音让他以为自己见了鬼而尖叫出声。  
——“要借你点火么？”  
被他错认成鬼的家伙完全没有意识到自己的突然出现到底有多吓人。

翟潇闻在对方的帮助下成功点上烟后仍有些战战兢兢。对方这时候好像终于慢半拍地意识到了刚刚那幅场景给翟潇闻留下了不小的心理阴影，在“啊”了一声后便只听见了一声清脆响声——约莫是他双手合十，正连连给翟潇闻道歉。  
“抱歉抱歉，我真的不是故意的。”  
翟潇闻摇了摇头，示意自己没有怪罪他的意思，又想起这桥洞下乌漆嘛黑的一片，对方应该是看不见自己摇头的，只好又开口说道，“没关系。”  
话音刚落，他又听到黑暗中对方落下的笑。  
“你说话真好听，唱起歌来也是这么好听么？”

明明离桥洞不过几米远的地方就有足以看清彼此的灯光，翟潇闻觉得选择在黑漆漆一片的桥洞里和对方对话的自己真是蠢透了。  
一晚上干了两件蠢事都被对面的陌生人看了去了。——也许是因为这个，又也许只是单纯得到了来自陌生人毫不吝啬的夸赞，翟潇闻感到脸上火辣辣地烧——不过还好，这桥洞里这么黑，他也看不见，他这样想。  
但好像偏偏对方不愿意遂他的意，下一秒就有泛黄的灯光从那人身边亮起。  
——他打开了一盏灯。

约莫是被刻意调试过的缘故，灯光并不是刺眼的灼白，而是暖色调的黄，至少没让翟潇闻被它照得睁不开眼。  
他努力适应着突然变化的环境，半眯着眼打量对面的人。对方和他一样，嘴里叼着根烟，嘴角斜斜地翘起，一副似笑非笑的模样莫名的顺眼。  
已经是北城的深秋了，人们早已换上厚实的衣裳，而对面的青年却只穿着一件工字背心，露出双臂漂亮的肌肉线条，一条工装长裤包裹住了修长的腿，如果不是那头过于张扬鲜艳的红发与含着几分英气的面庞，倒可能与在被太阳烤灼着的露天工地上搬砖的工人有几分相似。  
他几乎从未见过这样的人。

你不冷么？  
他后知后觉自己打量的目光似乎过于直白了，翟潇闻努了努嘴，努力让自己不要说出太奇怪的话。可话一出口他又开始后悔了，自己这问的又算是哪门子话？这只有八九度的天，穿着件背心往外一站，又哪能不冷呢？  
对方似乎是被他逗笑了，大大的眼睛一下子眯成了月牙儿，连带着他眼角下缀着的两颗痣也生动了起来。  
——天哪，我为什么要连他眼角有几颗痣也要数得清楚。  
翟潇闻感觉脸上更热了。

还是怪冷的。  
对方笑眯眯地接话，随后弯腰从地上大约是睡袋的东西里捞了一件外套披上。  
翟潇闻这才发现——也许今晚是自己不识好歹地闯入了对方的地盘。

可是我没有其他地方可以去。  
青年披上外套，冲他眨了眨眼，好像是在撒娇，又好像不是，更确切地形容他就好像是一只无家可归而又期待能被人带走的小狗。他浓而黑的睫毛扑闪着，在灯光的照耀下在青年的脸上投出一片阴影，看上去倒有几分无助的可怜。  
翟潇闻莫名觉得他是在邀请他，可他下一秒说出的话又分明是他在邀请他——

那你要来我家吗？  
他定定地盯着他被灯光照亮的眼。

2.  
第二天的翟潇闻是睡到自然醒的。  
得亏今天是在程序员枯燥而又单调的996工作制中难得没有工作的一天，这让他在睁眼后还能盯着天花板发好一会儿的呆。  
刚醒来还未开始工作的大脑仍是混沌一片。翟潇闻穿着睡衣，趿着拖鞋，晃晃悠悠地从卧室出来准备去洗漱，在路过沙发时意外地瞥见了一个红色脑袋。

——啊？！  
他瞪大了眼，在惊呼从口中逃脱时才想起昨晚发生的事——他带了个身份不明的男人回家。  
“唔……你怎么老一惊一乍的……”  
对方揉着耳朵从沙发上坐了起来，他似乎是被他刚才发出的叫声吵醒的，抱怨的语气过分明显，可刚醒仍拖沓着的声音又不像是真正的抱怨，反而让翟潇闻觉得他像是在周六早晨被父母扰了美梦而正借着埋怨的借口奶声奶气地撒娇的小孩。  
“抱歉抱歉……吵醒你了吗？”  
翟潇闻站在原地，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。昨晚发生的事随着青年的抱怨一下子又全部倒进了他方才还空空如也的脑海里。  
——像是尖叫和道歉这样的事情，昨晚似乎也有发生。

“倒也没有。”  
夏之光眨了眨眼，撑着脑袋看他的样子仿佛是真的在认真思考过才得出结论一般。  
“昨晚谢谢你啦，你真是个好人。”  
翟潇闻就这样被迫收到了人生中不知道第多少张好人卡。  
可我并不是会随意将每一个无处可去的陌生人都带回家的“好人”。  
他没将这句话说出口。

夏之光自称是个流浪的吉他手。  
“喏，你看那个包。那个包里装的就是。”  
他嘴里塞着外卖小哥刚送到的包子，含糊不清地嘟囔着，脸颊鼓鼓的样子像只仓鼠。  
夏之光带着的东西不算多，只一个双肩背包和一个黑色的吉他袋。翟潇闻坐在他对面，顺着他手指的方向看着沙发周围堆着的他昨晚带来的东西，点点头，“你为什么不找个宾馆住呢？”  
透风的桥洞底下可算不得什么好住处。

“啊，这个呀……”  
夏之光停住了伸向下一个包子的手，将口中最后一点食物咽了下去。  
“你到底懂不懂什么叫流浪呀？”  
他说着便又笑了起来。  
翟潇闻分不清这笑容是在嘲笑他问出的问题毫无意义，还是夏之光只是单纯喜欢笑——毕竟在他与他相处的短短几个小时内，他总是看见夏之光在笑。

我只是在那儿等人。  
最后，夏之光在喝完那碗皮蛋瘦肉粥后又这样回答他。

3.  
后来的发展奇奇怪怪倒也说得上顺理成章。  
在短暂几日的磨合后，翟潇闻第一次愿意相信也许世界上真的有“一见如故”这种东西。从小无需旁人教导他就知道该摆出怎样程度的笑容与不同的人交往，可这与生俱来的能力同时也致使他就算是与关系再好的朋友也远不及交心，淡漠的疏离感存在于每个和他交往的人之间。他曾经也试图控制，甚至希冀自己能够全身心投入一段恋情，最终却还是被红着眼抽噎着的女孩那一句你到底有没有爱过我所打败。这段不作数的感情让他真切怀疑自己是否天生不具备爱人的能力，仅仅是“天性如此”这四个字便打散了他拥有其他热烈情感的可能。外露的温和与热情下到底匿藏了几尺寒冰只有他自己知道。

可是夏之光不一样。  
开始是他主动靠过来要给翟潇闻弹吉他，说他孤身流浪无钱无财的，全身只剩下把吉他最值钱，可那又是他的宝贝和混饭吃的伙计，他哪能舍得送人，也就只能给他唱首歌算作对他好心收留的报答。可到最后却变成了夏之光起着哄让翟潇闻跟着他唱歌，并且一再强调他唱歌一定很好听。往日只在KTV受到过喝得醉醺醺的同事好评的翟潇闻鬼使神差地同意了，不知道是被对方像狗狗似盯着他的眼睛打动，还是被对方低声吟唱的嗓音所蛊惑，即使那首歌他完全不熟悉，也跟着夏之光吟唱的调子唱了起来。  
翟潇闻在唱完歌后才后知后觉自己的调子早不知道跑到哪里去了，他正恨恨想着自己怎么总是在夏之光面前出丑的时候，对方却夸张地用力鼓掌，蹭过来说小翟唱的真好听。  
那时候加上头天夜里睡眠的时间他们也不过认识不到十二个小时，夏之光却开始自来熟地给他取上了从未有人叫过的昵称。  
于是这天之后，夏之光就在这间面积不大的出租屋里暂住下来，和翟潇闻一起。

翟潇闻并不能准确说出自夏之光出现后他的生活是否有什么实质的变化，小公司程序员的生活仍是雷打不动的996，因为住处与公司距离不近而导致他每日都要早出晚归，火急火燎地赶着每天最早和最晚一班的地铁。在他过了数年按部就班的平淡生活中唯一有可能的变化只是每天加班时间的长短，最最忙碌时则可能连一周中唯一一天的休憩时光也大半被工作占据——只是工作地点从公司换到了出租房罢了。  
而自称“流浪吉他手”的家伙与他虽然同住一个屋檐，平日里两人真正面对面相处的时间也算不上太多。  
——夏之光总是比他起得晚的，在翟潇闻收拾好东西准备出门后也不过堪堪醒来，仍旧带着朦胧睡意的双眼迷迷糊糊地望向站在门口的翟潇闻，有些含混不清地对他说句早上好。而等到翟潇闻出门后夏之光才会起来收拾洗漱，早餐多半在外面的早点摊随意解决或者干脆不吃，随后就背着他的宝贝吉他四处闲逛。  
也许是向着东南西北任意一个方向徒步行走数公里，在一个他瞧得顺眼的地方停下就开始摆摊卖艺。又或者是走到附近的公交车站，见着什么车来就上什么车。偏僻站点的好处就是在上车时总不会缺位子坐，夏之光在车上干脆眼一闭，等什么时候睡醒便在下一个站点下车，在附近继续寻找能让他唱歌的地儿。

翟潇闻在第一次听夏之光说这些事的时候，听得一愣一愣的，像是在听什么没听过的神话故事、民间志异，嘴巴张着好像能再塞个鸡蛋进去。  
“你来这儿之前也是这样？”他问道。  
夏之光点点头，说这话的样子好像是期待今晚放课后能回家看新更动画的小孩，“这世界这么大，在看够之前，总不缺地方去的。”

你就不怕走丢么？  
翟潇闻想了想还是没将这话说出口，因为他也不知道，如果问了，自己问出这句话的立场又该是什么。  
毕竟本就习惯流浪、热爱自由的人走在哪里都没办法算作“走丢”。

4.  
夏之光在翟潇闻家里住了将近一个月了。  
翟潇闻在结束公司难得进行一次的强制团建活动后，站在家门口开门时突然想到。  
门被推开的时候，预料中的灯光并没有亮起，取而代之的是黑压压的一片。被酒精麻痹住了的大脑让翟潇闻有片刻以为过去一个月在晚上回家时客厅亮起的灯和坐在沙发上拨弄琴弦，在他推门而入时冲他笑的人不过是他的臆想——夏之光回来的时间总是比他早的。  
他低头看了眼玄关处属于夏之光的鞋，面上仍不动声色，放轻了脚步走到沙发旁那张他之前为迎接新住客而安置的简易小床。  
翟潇闻打开了一旁的床头灯。柔和的暖黄色灯光打在夏之光的脸上，将他英俊得越显锋利的眉眼照的柔和了几分，平日里喜欢扯着翟潇闻叭叭叭讲个不停的嘴微微张开。此时的夏之光，整个人都变得安安静静的了。  
是睡着了呀。翟潇闻轻声说道，手指轻抚过夏之光的面颊，指尖触及的柔软皮肤让他终于得以确定之前的一个月并非错觉后又自顾自地点了点头。

像是想凑近瞧瞧这难得安静的夏之光是什么模样，翟潇闻弯着腰又凑近了些，近到这次他真的可以数清楚夏之光脸上到底有几颗痣。  
就算不说夏之光，翟潇闻长这么大以来好像也还从没凑这么近地看过别人——他习惯性与人保持的距离感同时也体现在了这上面。和他人过近的距离总让他心生不安，就算面上不见波澜甚至还是笑着的，他心里也总是焦躁地恨不得立刻推开对方，直到拉开一个他能感觉到心安的距离才算好。

而让他主动想凑近仔细观察的，今晚的夏之光是头一个。  
翟潇闻将头凑得更近、近到他干燥的唇触上另一双柔软而湿润的唇时，这样想道。  
闭着眼、浅浅地呼吸着的夏之光对两人更深一步的接触仍旧没什么反应。这种难得的安静让翟潇闻甚至想用温驯这个词来形容他，好像此时无论他对夏之光做什么都不会得到反抗。于是他便大着胆子用舌尖描绘他的唇形，进而又想得到更多般将舌头探进对方微张的唇。  
而这似乎又惊扰到了浅眠的羔羊，原本阖着的双眼扑闪着睁开了，纯粹黑色的瞳仁里毫无杂色，其中倒映着的不过只有翟潇闻的脸。  
那双曾在某些时刻让翟潇闻确实有过心动的湿润眼眸眨也不眨地盯着他，是仍懵懂不知世事还带有天真浪漫的小动物的眼。  
翟潇闻心里咯噔一下，理智在此时准确地告诉他一切都糟了。他一边急切地想起身逃离，身体却舍不得嘴上的柔软触感。  
直到夏之光的胳膊攀上他的背，双腿弯曲着勾上了他的，嘴里含糊着叫他小翟。他才敢继续加深这个吻，脑子里想着也许今天他才是那条上钩的鱼。

软，很软。  
这是翟潇闻拉开夏之光双腿时的唯一想法。  
他曾经对自己的性取向产生过怀疑而将类片子都下载下来观摩，最后却发现自己对其中任何一种都没什么反应。而在此刻，那些久远到已然模糊的情色片却成了他唯一与性有关的记忆。  
夏之光背对着他，纤细的腰塌着，屁股却高高翘着。翟潇闻双手在臀肉上揉搓时对方就会发出轻轻的哼声，继而扭着屁股向他讨求更多的抚摸。翟潇闻学着不知道哪部片子中一方对另一方的动作，将臀瓣分开，用舌头在中间藏匿着的小穴外舔舐。夏之光有些受不了这个，便呜呜叫着让他停下来，可却未得到身后人丝毫理会。直将那周围都舔的湿漉漉了，翟潇闻才用手指开始探索。  
夏之光曾经摸着他的手，夸赞他双手长得漂亮，适合带各式各样的戒指来装饰，而不仅仅是在电脑面前敲代码。而此时这双漂亮的手正在曾夸奖过它的人身体中抽插着，曾经视觉上带来的欣赏与此刻身体上带去的欢愉竟不知道哪一个带给夏之光的快乐更多。  
翟潇闻最后是抱着夏之光的。  
夏之光的双手环在他的脖子上，整个人坐在他腿上，后穴里插着翟潇闻的阴茎，扭着腰在寻求快感。最熟知自己敏感点的永远是他自己，在前列腺点每次被性器蹭过时夏之光都会像是承受不住快感般将头低下，靠在翟潇闻的肩膀上，嘴里的呜咽声像是小动物的叫声直直传入翟潇闻的耳朵，听得翟潇闻只想去吻他。  
最后是夏之光先射出来，浓白色的液体溅在翟潇闻身上，还有些溅在了夏之光的小腹上。翟潇闻将那些体液又全抹在了夏之光脸上，看见对方因为高潮而失神的脸被涂抹上了白色液体。已然不顾他高潮后仍敏感的身体，将夏之光又推倒在床上，深色的性器在股间不断出入，直到夏之光带着哭腔不断喊着小翟小翟他也没停下。

5.  
事情发生在某个工作日的早上。  
在他俩滚在一起睡觉后的第二天翟潇闻就去买了张更大的床，将原本就不大的房间塞得更拥挤了。  
在翟潇闻设定的闹钟响起的时候，夏之光就一把抓住了他，趴在翟潇闻身上问他可不可以不要走，瘪起的嘴和皱起的眉活像是他又吃了什么天大的亏一样。  
可是翟潇闻就是吃他这一套。  
即使老板似乎不太情愿，可面对工作几年从未缺勤请假的优秀员工令人动容的请假理由，也有些松动——虽然那只不过是翟潇闻信口胡诌的借口。

翟潇闻没问夏之光早上突如其来的依赖感是源于什么，只是嘲笑他像个没断奶的小孩还需要妈妈陪伴。对方却委屈地凑上来抱他说我想多看看小翟嘛。  
这好似平常的情话却让翟潇闻察觉出了别离的意味，他心下有些慌乱面上却仍旧淡淡地开口，我和公司请了几天假。  
夏之光听完眼睛一亮，随即咧开的笑容闪耀得过分——那小翟和我一起出去吧，我弹吉他，小翟唱歌。  
就差在脸上明明白白写着“计划通”这三个字。

翟潇闻不知道夏之光对于让自己唱歌这件事到底有多深的执念，但一切不情愿在夏之光冲他撒娇的时候全都消散了。  
他每每在这种时候都会想夏之光撒娇的本领到底是他得天独厚的优势还是千百次熟练运用的结果。翟潇闻自是更偏心于前种可能，他总不愿意去想夏之光总是一笔带过的过去——他只告诉翟潇闻他去过很多地方，见过很多人，唱过很多首歌；可夏之光并不会告诉翟潇闻，他在什么地方见了什么人，为什么人唱了什么歌。  
夏之光不会主动说，翟潇闻也不愿意主动问。  
可当今天夏之光那句隐藏着离别意义的话说出口时，翟潇闻又忍不住去想了。  
他在那一刻清晰地想起夏之光曾对他说过他是个流浪的吉他手，他还笑着问他到底懂不懂什么叫流浪。

翟潇闻心底突然生起了股恨意。  
类似于爱恨这类浓烈的情感鲜少被他所拥有，可一旦他察觉之后便会将这股情感宣泄出去。  
具体体现在当他认为他是爱着夏之光的时候，会想要紧紧抱着对方不撒手，甚至于当夏之光开始喊疼时也不愿意放开，好似只要他们抱得足够紧抱得足够久便永远没人能将他们再分开。而当深埋的恨涌上心头时，他总会更用力地吻他、更用力地在夏之光体内进出，将所有情感宣泄于一场激烈的性事。  
翟潇闻几乎可以坦言，请假的这一星期是他人生中最快活的日子。在头两天他还会和夏之光一道出门，可事情在第三天就变了味。  
对夏之光的爱恨与对即将到来的别离的恐惧让翟潇闻整个人都有些扭曲起来，可他只字不对夏之光提起，只是在第三天夏之光准备出门时将人拉了回来，按在玄关处亲吻。说是亲吻其实更接近于撕咬，可在翟潇闻尝到嘴上的血腥味后又一下子后悔起来，夏之光微微皱起的眉头让他心里一疼，收起了尖尖的牙转而安抚似地吮吸着被他咬破的唇瓣。  
夏之光没问翟潇闻这一莫名其妙的举动是怎么回事，可他分明也察觉出翟潇闻不愿让他出门的想法。不知道是对于翟潇闻的顺从还是要给他最后一颗糖果当做这一个多月的奖励，夏之光还是将双手搭上了翟潇闻的肩。  
接下来是缠绵的前戏与性爱，这是他们第一次没在床上做。  
而在接下来的四天里，他们在房内除了床以外的其他地方做了个遍。

6.  
今天是请假的第八天。  
翟潇闻摸着身边早已冰冷的床铺想道。  
原本预定的假期早该在昨天结束，可翟潇闻又给老板打了个电话申请延期。  
即便最后的别离无法避免，但他到底还可以再给自己留下足够的时间清理多余的情绪与房内的痕迹。毕竟他在很小的时候就知道没有任何一个笼子是可以真正意义上关住一只鸟儿的。  
他到底也没有勇气下定决心为鸟儿戴上镣铐，将它永远困在身边。更何况那不是一只小鸟，那是夏之光。  
翟潇闻翻了个身，背对着房门看向窗户。从窗帘未拉上的一角泄露出的阳光明媚得过分，即便他深知冬日的太阳不具有任何一丝足以与它的光亮所匹配的温暖，也不由得令人想伸手触碰，企图抓住这虚伪的光。  
他头一次有些难以抑制地流下泪来，双眼眨也不眨地任泪水从中涌出，顺着脸庞的弧度滴落在枕头上。

夏之光是在这个时候推门进来的，他提着两袋小笼包，靠在墙上叫着。  
“太阳晒屁股了，别睡了，起来吃饭啦小翟。”

0.  
翟潇闻在很久之后才问起夏之光那天说的话是什么意思。  
“啊？”  
夏之光不明所以地看着他。  
“那句话……你那天在桥洞下要等谁？”  
翟潇闻瘪着嘴。  
“啊！那个呀……”  
夏之光拍了拍脑袋。  
“这么久的事儿你咋还记得呀？”  
翟潇闻不说话，用筷子敲了敲碗，示意他快点说。

我啊，当时突然觉得一个人到处走有点太寂寞了。就想着，如果有个人能跟我一起就好了。然后呢？然后我不是就看见小翟你了嘛。  
夏之光这样说。

——fin——

*本来想让44走掉 但又觉得这样的66太可怜了……


End file.
